The Red Lotus
by Sunstar Writer
Summary: Princess Xia, of the middle kingdom, eldest daughter of the Emperor with a concubine mother, and "The Lotus Princess" beauty of the kingdom. She will never be able to take the throne as her sisters may, but instead of moping she takes advantage of her freedom. She is a trained martial artist, and with consent from her father, a representative in the royal army. How does she fit in?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, so I've read a few Mulan fanfics before... Not many were lengthy or descriptive or as entertaining as I'm hoping to make this one! I liked how some were written but I'm going to try to go all Sunny on this one. Maybe the idea of an OC isn't the greatest for Mulan, but I'm gonna go for it! Wish me Luck and let me know your thoughts!**_

* * *

I sat in General Li's tent, picking at my trousers and awaiting orders to be appointed to from the general to his underlings as I oversaw the arrangements. Thanks to some finagling between my father and the General I was permitted to accompany the General and his son as "supervision" over the new branch of troops. With Shang and me in charge, it's only a matter of time before these wimps are whooped into shape. Of course, I'm to do some more personalized training to help the troops improve when they need it… the only thing I'm worried about is their reaction to my presence. You don't often see a woman in war, let alone a princess. Especially the Lotus princess "The most beautiful flower in all of China." My first ever suitor called me that once when I was 11 and the name still sticks. I'm not a flower. And nowhere near as delicate as a lotus blossom.

Just as I tuned back into the discussion, the general promoted Shang, and Chi Fu was trying to argue the new appointment.

"Enough Chi Fu, Shang is perfectly capable of being a captain of a brigade of troops. Your lack of faith in the general's decision is a Lack of respect and honor." I said dully, dismissing my father's councilor and standing to accompany the General out of the tent. The sight that greeted us was less than impressive. Cooked rise… perfectly delectable rice, was spread out on the floor of the camp. "All that beautiful food…." I sighed sadly to myself as Shang saluted his father and got the camps attention.

"SOLDIERS!" He shouted, stepping up to keep me out of sight.

"HE STARTED IT!" they chorused, pointing at the scrawny boy in full uniform, huddled in on himself on the ground.

Shang walked up to the cowering young… man… and scolded him. The boy responded in a feminine voice before changing it to a deeper tone, talking about manly urges and hitting people. Hadn't even come up with a fake male name… Yeah, I don't know who she's trying to fool, but for the sake of the argument I'll keep her secret. Normal domestic peasant women aren't exactly known for sneaking into the army. As long as she can keep up I see no reason to get her in trouble. I'll have to talk to her alone though; the mission she has taken up is a dangerous one, full of risks. But it'll be nice having another girl around.

"…Didn't know Fa, Zhou had a son!" Chi Fu exclaimed.

"The Fa family?" I mumbled to myself, eyes widening in shock as I connected the dots. My father used to send me around the country to visit the greatest military generals and their families when I was young. Of course he always sent me with my own private guard, but… the one family I always loved visiting was the Fa family, their daughter, Mulan, was a fun friend. She didn't insist on tea parties and dolls, she climbed trees with me…. NO WAY!

As Shang moved from in front of me to scold the men, I got a good look at "Ping," when she noticed me her eyes widened drastically, as did all the male soldiers of the camp. Shang turned, aiming to head back to his tent before noticing me standing at attention waiting for a proper introduction.

"To assist me in your training will be Lady Xia, princess of the middle kingdom. I expect you all to treat her with respect. Any complaints from the Princess will result in a punishment fitting the crime. Understood?" Shang ordered roughly, staring them each down.

"Yes sir!" They chorused, saluting at us.

"Xia, if you don't mind monitoring their progress for a few hours. I have a busy day to prepare for."

"Yes, Commander." I said obligingly, nodding my head to him as he passed and stepping towards "Ping" drawing her attention to myself.

"Princess!" She gasped, bowing to me stiffly in an attempt to hide her face.

"Ping, it's good to see you again. I assume your parents and sister are well?" I asked, smirking slightly at her discomfort.

"Yes, Lady Xia." She answered with a nervous smile.

"Perhaps we may catch up on the happenings of the past few years after training. I haven't corresponded with Mulan in ages." I said formally.

"Yes, Princess." She mumbled, a small smile gracing her features as I winked at her.

"General Li expects every grain of rice to be picked up, I expect you to help them to the best of your abilities." I nodded, dismissing her as I walked away to inspect the other soldiers work. "Soldiers! What're your names?" I asked kindly, crouching down to assist a group of three strange looking men. They looked like an interesting bunch.

"PRINCESS!" the tall skinny one squealed nervously, scrambling back as the other two bowed respectfully.

"Your majesty, I am Yao." The short one introduced, standing up as straight as he could as I continued picking up rice, ignoring their obvious panic.

"I'm Ling, your Lotus-i-ness." The squealer introduced, bowing lowly, as I stuck my tongue out in distaste at the name.

"I am Chien Po, your majesty. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The Largest of the three introduced, crouching to assist me in picking up the remainder of the rice littering the ground.

"Hi Chien Po. You three seemed like you may require some assistance." I said, smiling up at the large man shyly.

"Thank you, your majesty, that is very kind." Chien Po smiled.

"Yeah, thanks… er, your princess-ness." Yao added, getting back to work while Ling gaped at us.

"You don't have to call me princess or any of that." I said, scrunching up my nose in distaste, "I'm a soldier here, just as you are. The only difference is I qualify as a commanding officer and you lot don't." I explained, before noticing that Ling still hadn't gone back to work in the ten minutes I had been helping. "SOLDIER! DID I SAY YOU COULD REST?" I asked in my big military voice.

"Ahh! No, sorry sir!" He yelped, before covering his mouth and gasping.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation? Let's go!" I commanded, laughing internally at the scared look he had as he flailed around.

"You're just messing with him, aren't you?" Yao asked in a light tone, watching his friend run around amusedly.

"Oh, most definitely. I'm going to be training with you all until this war ends or my father summons me home. I expect for you all to be comfortable around me. Or at least not look at me like a three headed chicken. I'm a girl, that's not too unusual, you know." I laughed, pulling my straw hat off my head to put the rice in, and allowing my hair to flow down my back. I heard several men surrounding us to gasp, drawing my attention up to survey the camp. They were staring at us… "What on earth are they looking at?" I asked, turning to face Yao and Chien Po, only they were also staring at me also, mouths wide open in shock.

"Lady Xia!" Chi Fu called out, approaching myself and the others, I stood up slowly, drawing myself to my full height. "What are you doing mingling with the commoners?! You are distracting the men!" He scolded, I simply stared at him blankly.

"Far more then you, Chi Fu." I responded coldly, looking the pompous jackass in the eye.

"Mind your tongue! You may be a princess, but you will never take the throne, and you would be wise to remember you are still a woman and must learn how to speak to your superiors." He replied smugly.

"When I meet a superior I will be sure to treat them with the required respect. Until then, I believe you should be tailing Shang right about now, correct? You are dismissed, sir." I scoffed, turning my back to him as I continued picking up rice. When I noticed Yao and Chien Po still staring above me I spoke again, "Are you still here, Chi Fu? Perhaps I should report your disobedience to my father?" I asked, an air of contempt flowing off of me in waves.

"Humph." He huffed walking away. I stood, and watched him leave, my eyebrows slightly scrunched together in anger as I turned back to the gaping men.

"Back to work." I ordered calmly, a challenging smirk gracing my features as I turned back to the men. "With all of these interruptions the camp will never be cleaned.

"You are very headstrong, Xia." Chien Po observe sagely as we went back t work.

"You looked ready to rip him a new one." Yao laughed, causing Ling to scoff.

"No offense princess, but, despite your abnormal height, I doubt you could take on any of us, Men." Ling scoffed, earning a raised eye brow from me.

"Well, we'll just have to see tomorrow when we start training, won't we?" I smirked, picking up my hat that was full of rice as I inspected the remainder of the camp. It appeared to be rice free and a majority of the soldiers were sitting around gossiping by now, after all, the sun was on the verge of setting.

"I bet I could take her with one arm behind my back." I heard Ling mumble to himself as one of Shang's messengers approached me to announce dinner.

"SOLDIERS, YOU HAVE DONE SOME TERRIFIC WORK IN THE LAST FEW HOURS! YOU ARE DISMISSED! WASH UP AND REPORT TO THE MESS HALL IN TEN MINUTES FOR SUPPER!" I shouted to the group, collecting my hat full of rice and several other bins, to dump in the river; even managing to balance one on my head. Men in this camp… they don't expect anything from me but a pretty face and a lot of talk. I can see that now. Even Chien Po and Yao looked uncertain when I said I would be training with them. Perhaps our training will help me convince them of my capabilities, until then, I think I'll feed this rice to the fish and help the chef prepare breakfast for tomorrow. I'm thinking bacon and eggs. They'll need their protein if they want to keep up… And I really need to speak to "Ping."

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out of my tent the next morning, before the sun could rise, pulling my hair into a loose braid so I could get the preparations ready for breakfast. While the porridge was ready by last night, the bacon and eggs would take some time to prepare. Not to mention Shang asked me if I could make him some chicken. He begged, gave me the puppy dog eyes, and everything. I swear if I didn't love that boy I would have smacked him in the face with a stick. But unfortunately, I do. The man is like a brother. He is the reason I first started studying martial arts, after all. As the food cooked I picked at the bits of crispy bacon sitting on a wood tray, I could cook about 20 eggs and a pan at once on this huge pan, but I was at risk of burning myself, and what would Chi Fu say if I somehow injured myself. I don't give a damn what anybody says, if he tries to send me back to the palace I will leave him dangling by his toes from a tree. Apparently the smell of food was finally starting to reach the men's tents because I could see them emerging, stretching and yawning as they followed their noses sleepily.

"Morning!" I greeted happily, flipping eggs off the pan and into bowls of porridge. "I hope you all like your eggs sunny side up! You'll need the protein!" I smiled, turning the chicken I had on the spittle so it would roast evenly. A few minutes later my three new friends appeared in line, rubbing their eyes lazily. Chien Po seemed to be the only one actually awake enough to comprehend their surroundings right now.

"Good morning, Xia!" he greeted, allowing the others to shuffle in front of him.

"Morning Chien Po! I made you a plate. You seemed to really enjoy dinner last night so I upped your portions!" I said brightly, pulling a large bowl of porridge forward and adding three eggs and a few slices of bacon to it.

"That was very nice of you princess. You wouldn't happen to have any Douchi back there do you?" He inquired politely.

"Sorry, we only live off of the basics at camp. But I'll save you some of the chicken I made for Shang and Chi Fu to eat." I promised, letting the chef take over serving as I took the chicken off of the fire.

"Thank you Xia! I'm sure the others would thank you too if they were not unconscious." He said, speaking in his soft tones as he poked Yao in the head with his toe.

"Ok! Well, I'll see you later for training. I have to deliver this food and then change into so proper sparring clothes." I announced, sashaying towards the Meeting tent where Shang and Chi Fu were no doubt consulting each other.

* * *

"SHANG IS GOING TO KILL ME, HARU!" I shouted out above the clopping of my horses' hooves. I had gone to bathe in the River while the men were preparing for their first day of training, it normally wouldn't have taken so long except I forgot to bring my training gear with me, so I had to sneak back into the camp half naked to change in my tent... I really need to bring an attendant with me next time China goes to war.

I came around the corner full speed on Haru only to see Chien Po fall, causing the earth to shake as the pole left its ditch. Well, that's not a good sign. As I dismounted I watch a few other soldiers including Ping (Mulan) fall as well. Shang looked in pain.

"Let me give it a try?" I asked, dismounting and taking the weights from Mulan as if they weighed nothing and shimmying my way up. They were heavy, but I'm trained to be more flexible than the acrobats that entertain father. I basically wrapped myself around the pole like a multi limbed snake. The men looked impressed… and scared. Good. They should be. As I climbed down, Shang threw a bunch of bo staffs to everybody, including one to me. Yay! This'll be fun!

_Let's get down to business_

_To defeat the Huns._

_Did they send me daughters_

_When I asked for sons?_

I leaned on my Bow staff nonchalantly. I'm not all that impressed; I mean is it necessary for him to show off? And if he must can't he do it more flamboyantly? Honesty, it's like I've taught him nothing….

_You're the saddest bunch I ever met_

_But you can bet before we're through_

_Mister, I'll make a man_

_Out of you._

Ooh… Mulan will totally get in trouble for that… This is why she shouldn't try to show off. She's not trained.

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within._

Archery lessons? Not my strong point but I'm better than these louses. At least I can shoot ONE pomegranate! If only one…

_Once you find your center_

_You are sure to win._

Haha… Fuuuunnn… Let's throw rocks at Shang! Ooooh… I grazed his cheek, he'll be mad later.

_You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue._

Oh, Mulan, how you lack coordination. I'll work with you on that later, one on one…. I winced as the bucket fell on her head.

_Somehow I'll make a man_

_Out of you._

Why are we trying to catch fish? We have food? How on earth is this training! OH MY GOD! MULAN IS DROWNING YAO!

"Ping! Slowly release Yao's foot and place it back in the water… Then run for your life!" Might as well give her some life advice while I'm supervising.

_I'm never gonna catch my breath_

_Say goodbye to those who knew me_

"DUCK AND WEAVE! DUCK AND WEAVE!" I shouted as I fired flaming arrows at the boys for training… "Oooo… SORRY YAO! YOU DUCKED WHEN YOU SHOULD HAVE WEAVED!"

_Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym_

"No, Ling, when you go to break the block you have to find the weakest part. Like this!" I explained, demonstrating by pushing my own head into the block. "Don't make me have to show you again, it's a killer getting all the rubble out of long hair, got it?" I asked, turning to see him staring at me mouth gaping. "That eye looks bad. Go put some cool water on it before you hit the sack."

_This guy's got them scared to death_

_Hope he doesn't see right through me_

"SHANG! DON'T MAIM THE TRAINEES!" I called over to him as we showed the recruits how to spar hand to hand, one on one. He had just sent Mulan flying into a tree…. I wonder why nobody else seems to notice her little dragon guardian guy. He looks just like the dragon we have at the royal temple. Jade. He's cool… kind of all-knowing and mystical. It gets annoying. I barely managed to dodge a well-aimed punch from Yao, getting behind him before pushing a major pressure point in his neck, rendering him motionless. "Never let the enemy in you blind spot. That's when they'll get you." I advised, patting his head before walking over to my next sparring partner.

_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim_

"Come on Chien Po, just take it one step at a time. First you kick left, then stroke right, then kick right, stroke left. It's easy, I promise." I encouraged. Shang decided Chien Po needed to learn to swim after the balancing incident, so now I'm sitting here in my wrappings and trousers as I try to teach him how to doggy paddle. It's not as bad as I thought it would be. Chien Po is fun!

"Do you know how to make roast duck, too?" he asked, continuing our food based conversation. I laughed.

_BE A MAN_

_We must be swift as a coursing river_

_BE A MAN_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

And Mulan blew something up… again.

_BE A MAN_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

Could've been worse, It could've been my tent instead of Chi Fu's!

_Time is racing toward us_

_'til the Huns arrive._

_Heed my every order_

_And you might survive._

I hate Shang. Why're we hiking?! And why do the men only have to carry 2 bags of water but he gave me 6?! I know I'm strong but this seems extreme! Maybe I could drink some of it…

_You're unsuited for the rage of war_

_So pack up, go home you're through_

_How could I make a man_

_Out of you?_

"Shang? Why are you still shirtless? Don't you have pajamas? I swear, you're gonna get a sunburn walking around like that! And I bet your tan line looks weird!" Ok… so maybe I'm a bit mad at him for trying to get rid of Mulan, but I can't really yell at him. He's like my brother.

_BE A MAN_

_We must be swift as a coursing river_

_BE A MAN_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_BE A MAN_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

"WOO HOO! GO PING!" I shouted with the rest of the soldiers as Mulan finally figured out the secret to climbing up the pole… you know, like a normal person. Not like me. I believe she just earned a lot of respect.

_BE A MAN_

_We must be swift as a coursing river_

YAY! I HAVE A RUNNING BUDDY AHEAD OF THE CROWD NOW! YOU GO MULAN...! I can only imagine what Chi Fu would say if he found out the two strongest and capable soldiers in camp were girls.

_BE A MAN_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

Mulan just beat Shang in a spar and Chien Po just finished the pole leaping like a boss! I'M AN EXCELLENT TEACHER!

_BE A MAN_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

YAO DIDN'T GET SHOT IN THE BUTT WITH A FLAMING ARROW THIS TIME THROW THE RUN! HE WEAVED! LING BROKE THE BLOCK WITH HIS HEAD! MULAN CAUGHT FISH! AND FINALLY SOMEBODY MANAGED TO AIM A CANNON CORRECTLY AT THE DUMMY! THEY GROW UP SO FAST! I take all credit for their new level of kickbutt-ery

_Hoo-ah!_

Oh yeah, and they finally figured out Bo staffs!

"Hey Mulan, no offense but your guard Dragon and you need to work on your observational skills." I commented after Mulan had swum away from the River bank, so I wouldn't startle her too badly. I had been watching them argue for about a minute and a half. "If you're going to bathe at camp, I suggest you do it in a more discreet area of the river." I laughed, amused at the shocked faces of both my old friend and her dragon.

"Aww man! Now our secrets out! The ancestors are going to kill me! And it's not like it'll be easy to get rid of her!" The dragon… Mushu, I think she called him, exclaimed in desperation.

"Relax, guardian, I know how to keep a secret. Next Time you visit the palace I'll introduce you to one of my friends…. Anyways, I was serious about what I said, about 60 meters up the river, there's a cove that I've been using to bathe in." I shared, "We may want to hurr-…" I was interrupted by the sounds of Ling Yao and Chien Po running towards the river.

"HY-AH-AHAH!" Ling exclaimed as they all cannonballed into the river. Obviously they didn't notice me in here otherwise I doubt they would have come in. to bathe. Naked. Oi….

"I'm going to go swim over there, away from you and them... the naked men who probably didn't see me before jumping in... Come to the dining tent later, I need to discuss some important matters with you... Both of you. Good day, gentle people." I excused myself, diving under and swimming as quickly as i could back up the stream.

_**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS!**_

_**RAPH J: If the U.s. and Canada were ruled under monarchies like china was in the feudal era, wouldn't you treat the princess of said nation with respect? Regardless of the lack of future position she may have held? While she could have been considered a bargaining chip, It's highly unlikely for any man of means (or in her social/ marrying class) to find her a suitable for a future wife and spouse. She's been trained in martial arts and battle strategy, therefore the emperor would make the best use out of her as a military general or representation of the royal family. Moral support so to speak to keep the soldiers going, and of course her being a princess would add to the respect the men would be required to show her. Above all, fellow generals would respect her for her tactical strategies, education, and talent as a warrior and soldier and would expect their men to behave the same. On the other side of that, i understand that there would be some contention from people. Which is why Chi fu doesn't really like her, I figured that of all the characters in Mulan he would be the one most likely to be a pompous ass about it all. You know?**_

_**Alaria von Ravencroft: Thanks, I worked hard on those XD**_


End file.
